TALASH
by Hamdard duo
Summary: Khani ek bhai ki jo apne bahen ki talash mein hai
1. Chapter 1

HI HW ARE U KAISE HO SB

THIS IS MY NW OS I HOPE SB KO PSND AIY HERE IS STRY

GOOD WORK MR SRIVASTAV YOU DID A GREAT JoB WELDONE his senior said

Srivastav : thank you sir ye mera farz hai k mein apne dish k dushamn ko us k anjam tk poncha sko

Senior :gud I m proud of u mujhe khushi hogyi agr tum mere sat kaam karo

Srivastav : thank u sir mujhe khushi hogyi ap k under kaam karte hue aj tk serf naam suna tha acp pradyuman ka aur dil mein tha k ksh ap k saat kaam karne ka muka mile aur upar wale ne aj ho b pori hogyi

Acp : tum ho itne qabil k ar koi tumhare saat kaam karna chaiye

Srivastav : kya sir b ye to chota sa mujrim tha cut by acp

Acp : nai nai ye koi chota mota mujrim tha ye bhaiya ji jis ki talashl police 15 saal se kar rai hai tum ne us ko duty join karne k do month k andar pakd liya ye koi choto baat nai hai ab tumhe hoshiyar raina chaiye is k admi (point to bhaiya ji ) baar ghoom ray hain ho kabi b tum pe hamla kar skte hai

Srivastav : sir jb police k duty join kia tha usi wqt dar ko khud door kardiya aur apne dar pe kapan band k nakila hun jb tk zindagi hai to dish k liye lad tha raonga

Acp : gud yai himat chaiye mujhe apne officer k andar

Bar do jitna himat bara na apne officer k andar pradyuman kyu kl ka suraj tera ye officer nai dekhega ye wada hai mera BHAIYA JI SAID

Acp : kar lo jitna khushish karna kar lo lkn mere officer tum bal b baka nai kar skate

Bhaiya ji : to tek hai kl ka suraj nikal ne se phele tera ye officer mout k giraft mein hoga

SRIVASTAV PHONE RING HE LOOK CALLER ID

Srivastv : excause me sir kya mein

Acp : yah sure

Srivastav : thank u sir

After 5mint

Srivastav : sorry sir ho wife ka phone tha

Acp : oh to tumhari shadi hui hai

Srivastsv shly : ji

Acp : kb I mean kitne arsa hua

Srivstav : das saal sir aur do bache b hai ek ladka jo 9 saal ka hai aur ek beti 4 ka before he continue his talk his phone again ring and look caller id

Acp smile : usi ka phone haina tum ek kaam karo tum jao ghar yan mein sambal tha hun

Srivstv : but sir ap cut by acp

Acp : don't worry mein sb sambal lunga

Srivstv : ok gud night sir

Acp : gud night

AFTER 16 year

EK ADMI APNE BED PE SO RAH HOTA AUR BAR BAR KAR WATE BADAL THA RAI THA JISA KOI SAPNA DEKH RAH HO IS LAG RAH HO KUCH YAADEN US KI DIMAAG MEIN ARAH HO AND HO ACHANG UTT THA HAI WITH PARI NAME

ADAMI shout : pariiii and look here there but find no one pr se wai sapna jb tk pari mujhe nai mil jata ye sapna mera picha nai chodega aur mein pari ko dund k raonga chaiy kuch b karna pade kisi b kimat mein us ko dund k raonga

AUR HO UTT THA HAI AUR OFFICCE JANE K LIYE READY HOTA HAI

SCENE 2

Man : AJ PHELE DIN HAI AUR AGR LATE HOGAY TO DAND ZAROR PADIGYI AUR SB MAZK UDAA HANGE AUR SUNA HAI ACP PRADYUMAN TO ITNE SAKT HAI AGR EK MINT B LATE HOGAY TO ITNA DAND THE HAI K BAAP RE BAAP JALDI KAR NAI LATE HO JAOGE and he sart his bike and drive full speed he reached the officce parked the bike

MORNING 9 :05

Man : oh no panch mint late hogaya ab to mein gaya kaam se and he run he reached the cabin and

acp : come in

Man enter : gud MORNING sir ins daya reporting on duty sir

Acp sir first look him and said : gud MORNING aj tumhera phela din hai aur aj he k din tum late ho

Daya : sorry sir ho traffic ki wja se tuda late hogay

Acp : agay se late mat hona

Daya : yes sir

Acp : jao kaam pe lag jao anderi market jao suna wan kuch gunde ladkiyun k saat batamizi kar ray hai and wqt pe ponch jana late mat hona smjhe

Daya : yes sir and he go his dutty

DAYA JA K ANDRI K GONDO KO PAKDA THA AUR SHABSHI DE THA ISI TARA DAYA AUR KAAM KARTA JISI ACP SAAB DEKHAR BHOUT KHUSH HOTA

After one month

Daya enter acp cabin

Daya : gud MORNING sir ap ne bolaya

Acp : gud MORNING han ho suna aj tum ne raka ko pagada hai

Daya : yes sir ho mere khabri bathaya tha us k bare mein to ho meine team k saat mil k us pe chapa mar diya

Acp : gud work

Daya : thank u sir

Acp : aj tumhe dekh k kisi ki yaad agyi us ne b duty join karte he ek ise gangster ko pagda tha but afsos k ham us ki jaan nai bacha sake

Daya : kaon sir

Acp : tha koi mera badur officer us ka naam tha srivstv bhout badur tha ho do month k andar andar bhout se gangon ko griftar kia

Daya : oh han sir meine b us k bate mein suna tha us k ek beta b tha

Acp smile : han ho b apne baap ki tara bhout badur mere honar officer mein se ek hai ya hu kao k mera right hand SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET SRIVASTAV

Daya : han sir suna to tha us k bare mein lkn aj tk dekha nai us ko

Acp : han ho under cover cop hai abi ek mission pe hai shaid aj ta kl ho wafs ajaiy

Daya : ho to acha bhout jald us se milne ka moka milega

Acp simle : moka nai balken tum ab us k saat kaam karoge

Daya shock : kya mein

Acp : han tum kyu koi karabi hai us me

Daya : nai sir ye to mere liye fakr ki baat hogyi mein hamisha se chata k jb b mein police ki nukri join karo to abhijeet sir jisa sharp shooter bano lkn kabi us ko dekha nai to mujhe lagta tha k shaid mera ye sapna kbi pora nai hoga lkn ab mujhe yakeen hai k pora hoga with simle

Acp tns : han ho to hai lkn

Daya : kya hua sir ap parishan lag ray ho

Acp : ho asl mein abhijeet k kaam karne ka tarika tuda alg hai aur bol ths kam hai baki sb tum us k saat kaam kar k samjh jaoge lkn bs ek baat ka dayan rak.a k us ko gussa na aiy

Daya : yani ap bolna chate hai k ho full yung angry man hai

Acp laugh : han yai samjho

Acp phone ring he look caller id

SO FRND THIS IS CHPTER AND SECOND CHAP ALSO READY BS AP K REVIEW KA INTEZAR HAI

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

AND SORRY FR MISTAKES


	2. Chapter 2

THANK U ALL REVIEWER

Duo lovers : thank u so much and ab parii kisne bola ho to ap is chap pe pata chal jaiga i hope ye chap b ap ko psnd aiye

crazyforpruvi : thank u so much dear and kya confusion hai abhijeet ki behan hai lkn daya ki behan ka ziker ab tk to meine nai kia and yan pe abhi n daya best frnd nai hai ab tk agay bane jainge is liye daya ka mamla alag hai aur abhi ka alag

KM FAN PUSH23 DA95 SSB ABHIDAYA FAN NAINA MALLIK GUST ARTANISH GUST THANK YOU SO MUCH UR SUPPORT

LOVENKAVIN RAJVI21 MITHI PRIYA MISTIC MORNING ICOCO GIRL BHUMI98 THANK U SO SO MUCH FR REVIEW

RAJVI 21 : a big thank u to u kyu ap ne sb se phele review diya thank u

ALL REVIEWER AUR READER KO THANK U AGR KISI KA NAAM BHUL GAYA TO SORRY

ACPSIR phone and pick up

Acp : hello abhijeet hw r u

Abhi : hello sir mein tek hun meine is liye phone kia k mujhe ap se milna hai

Acp : han to mere yan police sation ajao mein yai pe hun

Abhi : nai sir mujhe kai aur milna hai ho kuch importand hai

Acp : tek hai mein abi mere ghar pe milte hai mein bs 10 mint mein ponchta hun

Abhi : ok sir

After 10 mintmint acp meet abhijeet

Abhijeet salute acp

Acp : han abhijeet kya hua kyu bolaya kya bath hai

ABHIJEET BATHANE WALA HOTA HAI K HO DAYA KO ACP SIR K SATH DEKTHA

abhi : sir ye kaon

Acp : don't worry ye mera naya officer inspector daya (to daya )and daya ye hain senior inspector abhijeet

Daya : hllo kafi suna tha ap k bare mein aur aj dekh b liye daya forward his hand

DAYA N ABHIJEET SHAKE HAND

ABhi : sir aj mein jb mission se wafs arah tha to xyz jungle k raste mein police ki checking chal rai thi aur sir ek truck bena cheaking k baag ratha to and time pe mein poncha aur un ko rok liya

Acp : han to is mein isa kya hai jo tumnhe mujhe yan bolaya

Abhi : sir is mein naya ye hai k jin ko meine pakda hai un k pass ye (showing photo ) photo nikla hai

ACP LOOK PHOTO AND THINK SOMETHING

acp : ye admi ki shkal jani pechani se lag rai hai

Abhi : han ye 16 saal phele bhaiya ji ki gang mein shamil tha

Acp : han tum tek bol ray ho ye bhaiya ji ka driver tha 16 saal phele ho bhaiya ji jis ki talash tum pechle 16 saalo se kar ray ho thumare itne kadi tapasiya ka baad aj isa suraag mila hai jo shaid hame pari tk lija skta hai 16 saal phele bhaiya ji ne tere parivaar k saat jo kia us k baad ho faraar hogaya aur pr achang khabar mila k car accident mein bhaiya ji aur us ka kass admi us car accident mein maar gay pr is gang ko sharma ne chalaya aur kuch dino mein pr ye sharma b gayab hogaya aur aj itne saal baad in k muh se se vikram ka naam suna jo 16 saal phele bhaiya ji ka driver tha aur aj kl shayer ka jana mana drug dealer hai ab ye vikram he hame pari tk poncha skta hai

Abhi : sir ye vikram mujhe kah milaga

Acp : isi ka pata nai kb kah se atha jata kisi ko kuch nai pata nai isliye aj tk pakda nai gaya

Abhi angry : lkn ab zaror pakda jaiga mujhe meri behan se milne ab koi b nai ruk skta

After 2 days

Daya : sir vikram ka pata chal gaya hai

Acp : kya vikram ka pata chal gaya

Daya : han sir

Abhi : kah hai ho

Daya : sir pata chala hai k ho aj sham 6 baje shan shine bar mein milega

Abhi : 6 baje abi to 5 hai matlb ek gante mein ho wah aiyga (to acp ) sir mein abi se wah jata hun aur un ka intezar karta hun

ABHIJEET JANE LGTA HAI LKN ACP SAAB US KO ROKTA HAI

Acp : abhijeet tum wah akele nai jaoge

Abhi : kya mtlb sir

Acp : mtlb daya b tere saat jaiga aur aj se tere saat kaam karega

Abhi : lkn kyu sir aur sir ap ko pata hai k mere kaam karne ka tarika alg hai aur mujhe akele mein kaam karna psnd hai

Acp : janta hun is liye koi team nai bej rah hun tumare saat

Abhi : to pr sir

Acp : aj se tum aur daya saat kaam karoge

Abhi angry .: ye jo apne kaam k first day he late tha sir jis ki subh ankh nai kulta ap chate hai k mein in k saat kaam karo

DAYA JUST STANDING WITH DOWN HEAD

acp : han mein janta hun k ye tuda slow hai kaam karne mein likne tumhera saat raiyga to seek jaiga

Abhi : but sir

Acp : no but wat this is my order aur tumhe manna padega

Abhi irrated : ( to daya ) chalo

ABHI N DAYA BAR MEIN JATE HAI PR VIKRAM AUR US K ADMI AND UN KI FIGHT HOTI HAI DUO K SAAT AND DUO UN KO MAR GIRA THE HAIN

ABHIJEET VIKRAM K PASS ATHA HAI AUR US POCHTA HAI

abhi : dekh or pichan mein wai ladka hun ji k 16 saal phele baap ko mar kar us ki behaan ko utta laygay the tum log yaad aiya kuch

VIKRAM THINKING : TUM INSPECTOR SRIVASTAV K BETE HO

Abhi : han mein usi inspector srivastv ka beta ABHIJEET SRVSTV ab ye batha k meri behan kah hai

Vikram : mujhe nai pata

Abh : dekh akri bar poch rah hun is k baad mein nai pochunga srf meri gun bolega and take out his gun

Vikram : mujhe sch mein nai pata sharma ko zaror malom hoga

Abhi ; ye sharma kah milega

Vikram : ho aj raat 9 baje ki flight se delhi arah hai apne beti k saat

Abhi to daya

D

Abhi : mujh kl subh t9 baje k is sharma ki pori kundli chaiye samjh

Daya : yes sir

Next MORNING

Daya enter in acp sir cabin where abhi n acp waitin fr him

Daya : sir is sharma jan kari nakal liya hai ye delhi mein is jaga mein retha ( showing the map ) aur kl is ki beti 6 baje ki train se rajistan ghoom ne ja rai hai

Abhi : sir mere dimaag mein ek plane hai

Acp : kya

Abhi : sir ab mujhe sharma ki beti he mere bahen tk poncha skti hai and tell

Daya : lkn ye galt nai hai kya mera mtlb ham khud police wale hain aur ham cut by acp

Acp : daya kabi kabi jb gee (oil) seede ungli se na nikle to hame ungli tedi karni padthi hai

Abhi angry : aur agr tumhe is plane mein kaam nai karna hai tum ja skte ho samjhe mujhe apne bahen ki TALASH mein kisi ki zarorat nai

Acp : abhujeet tum shant rao aur daya tum jao tecket ka intezam karo aj shaam 6 baje tum dono ko rajistan k liye nikl na hai

Daya : ok sir

EVENING 6 O CLOCK

ABHI N DAYA CATCH THE TRAIN

abhi : tum us trf dekho aur mein is side dekhta hun abi srf us pe nazar rako tek hai

Daya : ok sir

Abhi : aur han dekho us ko shak na hona chaiye

Daya nodded in yes

KUCH DER SEARCH KARNE K BAAD ABHIJEET KO SHARMA K BETI DEKHTI HAI AUR US PE NAZAR RAKTA HAI AND ACHANG DO ADMI AA K SHARMA KI BETI KO ZABAR DASTI UTTA NE KI KHUSHISH KARTE HAI JISE DEKH KAR ABHI US KI MADAT KO JATA HAI KUCH DER FIGHT KARNE BAAD SHARMA KI BETI BECHE MEIN ATHA HAI

SHE : roko kya kar ray ho chod di ine mar jainge ye

Abhi : dekh jise tum tang kar ray the wai tumhe bachane aiyi hai aur tum log jb b koi ladki akele dekhi nai k shoro hogay us pe hamla karne and he trun to her with angry look aur ap jb pata hai akele safar karna khatarnak hai to pr akele kyu nikal the ho

She : hlo mr mein akele nai ghoom rai hun abi abi tumne jo do pelwano ko mara ho mere bodygurd hai samjh

Abhi shocked : Kya to pr tum atteck kyu kar ray the

She :ho to mein dekhna chati thi k indai k mardo mein kitni takat hai (she look here there ) lkn lgta hai ap k elwa aur koi mard nai hai yan

Abhi murmur : ajeeb pgl ladki hai

She : ap ne kuch bola

Abhi : ji nai

SUDDENLY TRAIN STOP

TC INFROM K AGY RASTA KARAB HAI TO TRAIN AGAY NAI CHAL SKTI

ABHIJEET CHEACK THE TIME ITS 7:40

Abhi thinking : jb tk rasta saaf hota hai tb tk tuda rest kar letha hun

ABHIJEET APNE DABBAY MEIN JATE AARAAM(rest)KARNE K LIYE

Time 8 :00

Abhi sleeping

MERI BETI KO BACHAO AREE KOI BACHAO ABHIJEET ABHIJEET HO PURVI KO LE JA RAY HAIN US KO BACHAO

ABHIHEET BHAIYA ABHIJEET BHAIYA BACHAO BACHAO MUJHE ABHIJEET BAHIYAAaAAA..

ABHIJEET GETUP WITH PURVI...

ABHI : pr se wai sapna bachpan se bs ek sapna pata nai kb mein pari tk ponch jaonga aur ye bura sapne se mera picha chote gaa change his exprision mere pass wqt nai mujhe jald se jalde us sharma ki beti ko kiddnap karna hoga ab wai hai jo mujhe meri pari tk poncha skta hai

A/N

SO FRND HERE IS UR CHP AND THIRD ALSO READY HHHH BS WAITING REVIEW OK AND FR MUSTAKES

THANK U ALL READER REVIEWR AND MY FRNDS


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every sorryyyyyy big sorry and thank u fr waiting

Mithi : thank u dear

Naina mallik : thank you and sharma ki beti kaon ho abi pta chalega

saney : thank u dear

priya : thank u dear

angelbetu : thanks dear

daviyansh : thank u dear han dekho dekho kya kya hota hai hhhh

Guest : thank u dear

er adiba : thanks dear

rajvi21 : thank you dear so much

bhumi98 : thanks dear

crazyfirpurvi : thank u dear and very big sorry dea late

qaziasadali8 : thanks bro

thanks all of you support dear thank you

Here story

Abhijeet open his with purviiiii

Abhi : wqt bhout km hai jld se jld tarika ko kidnap krna hoga tb ja k shaid mein apni bahen tk ponch skta hun

Next MORNING train stoped in beautyfull place

Guider : ye rajistan ka ab se bda and beauty full place hai yan raja maraja Lkn log apne mein mast te koi us ki taraf dayan nai de rah tha ar koi yan wah ghoom rah tha and achang koi ladki daya se takra ta hai both lost in eye look

Back ground music

Aramano k is golshan mein tum aiy ho sawan ki tra yaar badal na jana mosam ki tra o mere yr badal najana mosam ki tra

TUM KYA JANO MERE DIL RAI THI HO DHADKAN KI TRA YAAR BADAL NAJANA MOSAM KI TRA O MERE YAR BADAL NAJANA MOSAM KI TRA

DAYA : ho I m sorry meine ap dekha nai sorry

Girl : nai I m sorry galti meri hai mujhe dekh k chal chaiye tha sorry

Daya : nai nai its ok

SAME TIME TARIKA COME

TARIKA : shreya tum yan ho mein kb se tumhe wah dund rah hun

Shreya : kya hua taro

Tarika : kuch nai chalo mere saat

TARIKA OR SHREYA WAH SE JATE HAI AND DAYA ABHIJEET K PASS ATHA HAI

Abhi : ye kaon tha tarika k saat

Daya smile : sir ho uski friend hai shreya

Abhi : tum to ise bol ray ho k jise ho girl friend hai teri

Daya : aree nai sir isi ko baat nai hai ham dono to aj he mele hai mtlb galti se takra gay the

Abhi : hmm aj he mile the lkn yad rkna kai ladki chakar mein ye mat bhul na k hm kis k liye aiye the samjhe

Daya : ji sir

KUCH DER BAAD TC ATHA AND BOLTA

TC : chalo chalo sb train mein bet jao abi hame or agay jana hai phele ham bolenat k mander jainge or aj raat ham rajistan ki desert mein apna dera dalenge tek hai ab jaldi se sb train mein chad jao jaldi karo

In bolenaat mander

Tarika : ye baang k laddo kya hote hain

Shreya : ye bole naat ka prisaat hai ise khane se nasha chad tha hai meine ek bar khaya tha bhout maza aiya tha

Tarika smile : to das kilo lo or train mein sb ko khila ho

Shreya : bt aj to koi tiwaar nai unse bolenge kya Tarika : bol dena k mere birthday hai

In train

SB HO NASHE WALI LADDO KHATE HAI LKN ABHI NAI KHATA SHREYA DAYA BOL THA K YE HO ABHI KO LADDO KHILA DE

daya : na baba na agr ye laddo meine usko diya to mera kya hal karenge mujhe soch kar he dar lag rah hai

Shreya : kya daya ap b ap mere liye itna nai kar skte

MIL K JUDA HONE SE DIL YE DAR THA KYU HAI YAAR BADAL NAJANA MISAM KI TRA

SHREYA : kya hua daya kah kho gay

Daya : nai kuch nai

Shreya smile : to tum ye laddo khila ray ho us ko

Daya : mein try krta hun

DAYA LADDO LIKER ABHIJEET K PASS JATA HAI

DAYA : sir ye lo laddo

ABHI : nai mujhe nai chaiye

Daya smile : sir ye bole naat ka prisaad hai is ko mana nai krte

Abhi : jis chez pe mujhe barosa na ho us ki naam ki chez mein kyu lun

Daya laugh : aree sir ek bar turst kar k to dekho na

Abhi : turst to meri maa b karti thi bagawan pe to us k bacho k saat isa kyu hua kyu us ki beti lapata kyu hai

Daya : sir upar wala jo krta hai sb k bale k liye krta hai hamare life mein jo hota hai acha bhura ho hamare bale k liye hota hai

ABHIJEET TURN HIS FACE TO DAYA AND SHOCKED

ABHI : daya tum ne sharab pi hai

Daya shock : nai to sir mein to sharb ko hath b nai laga tha

Abhi angry : agr tum ne sharb nai pi to nashe mein kaise

Daya smile : aree sir ye to is laddo ki wja se is mein baang hai

Abhi angry : to tum ne ye khaya kyu

Daya : ho tarika birthday hai to shreya ne zabar dasti khila diya

Abhi : to tum koi bache ho jo usne zabar dasti ki or tum ne kha liya

Daya : sir ho sb kha ray the to mana nai kar saka

Abhi : sb ko khila rah tha to janab mana nai kar ske and suddenly he remmber something and say kya bola tum ne sb ko khila ray the kai us ne engine room mein b

Daya : shaid wah b diya hoga

Abhi pov : agr isa hua to kai koi accident na ho

AND HE RUN TO ENGINE ROOM SOME HOW REACHED TO ENGINE ROOM AND STOPPED TRAIN ALL COME OUT TO TRAIN

ABHIJEET COME TO TARIKA

ABHI : kis baat ka ghoror hai tumhe paise ka taqat ka ya apni jawani ka tumhe pta b hai k tumhare is bewakufi ka kya nateeja ho skta tha agr kuch anhoni hoti to us ki bar pai tere baap ki pori daolaat b nai krti samjhe unche unche log or itni choti soch and move frm there

In rajistan desrt

Shreya : daya I m sorry hamari wja se tum b dant padi

Daya : nai koi baat nai lkn yad rkna agay se isa na ho wise ap ki friend kah hai

Shreya : pta nai hogi yai kai us kuch der akele rayna tha

In desert

TARIKA AKELE BETI HOTI HAI K DO GOON US K PASS ATHE HAI

GOON1 : ho meri chamak chalo kya hua kyu ro rai ho

Goon2 : kai pati ne chod diya koi nai ham hai na and both goon strt laughing

Tarika wah se baagne lgti hai lkn goon usko pakd tha hai

Goon1 : itni jaldi b kya hai

Tarika : bachao koi hai bachao chodo mujhe chodo

Goon2 : chil lao or zor se chil lao yan koi nai sunega teri awaz

AND SAME TIME ABHI COME AND FIGHT WITH THEM IS FIGHT MEIN ABI K HATH KO CHOT LGTA HAI OR TARIKA APNA KAPDA PAADH KR US PE BAND THA HAI

Abhi : chalo

Tarika : tum ne meri jaan itni bar bachai hai k ab mera khuda ka kuch nai rah dil to phele mein de choki thi lkn ab to apni jaan pe b koi haq nai hai Pta hai abhijeet delhi ja k sb se phele kya karongi tumhe apne dad se mil hunga ho do char din baad london se delhi arah hai

Abhi shocked : to per tum delhi kis k saat aiy ho

Tarika : d k uncle d k sharma ho mere papa k ache dost hai

Abhijeet full shocked

Abhi pov : iska mtlb ab mein tarika ko sharma ki beti samjh rah tha asal mein ho us ki beti hai he nai

NEXT MORNING IN TRAIN

TARIKA pov : mein yan kaise shaid abhijeet liker aiya hoga lkn ho hai kah Tarika search all TRAIN but abhijeet kai nai milta ho ar jaga abhijeet ko TALASH krta hai lkn ho nai milta

End of chapy

Where is abhijeet kah chala gaya hai abhijeet kai us dono gundo ne kidnap nai kia abhijeet ko socho socho jb tk mein agla chap ready krta hun hhhh

A/N So frends this the chap I hope you like it and sorry fr long late sorry realy sorry and plz read n review and sorry to mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Hi

Surprised na k itni jaldi hhhh time milla to update kar diya

DSP : thank u so muc dear lo ap ne bola to meine jldi update b diya ab khush sach bolo to ap damki se dar gaya hhhhj

XYZ GUEST SHALO AND SAKSHI THANK U SO MUCH DEAR THANK U

BHUMI98 : thank you dear hhh kyu confused ho pheli bar milne se pyar hota hai to dosti kyu nai hhha and yan dubai mein jb b ap kisi train ya plane mein safar kar rah ho to aksar log dosero se is tra baat cheet krte hai k jise phele se jante ho to is liye dareya ko meine ise dikaya hai

NEXT MORNING TARIKA ABHIJEET KO DHUND THA LKN HO KAI NAI MILTA

MUMMBAI ACP PRADYUMAN HOUSE

OFFICER : sir mujhe lga k mein ab apni bahen k bhout kareeb hun lkn nai sir ho tarika us sharma ki beti hai he nai

Acp : abhijeet don't worry ho sharma bale he aj hamare hath nai lga lkn kl zaror hath aiyga tum ne he bola tha k char din baad us ka dost mtlb tarika k father aray hai to sharma us se milne k liye apne bel se zaror neklega tb tum us ko daboj na bs tum abi jao tuda aram kar lo

Abhi : aram to mein tb karonga jb apni manzel tak ponch jaonga

ABHIJEET WAH SE NEKAL THA HAI AND BEACH PE AKAR BET JATA HAI

ABHI : kash mein us din papa ki baat man kr wah se nekal tha nai to meri bahen mere saat hoti meri purvi mere pass hoti

FLASHBACK

SRIVASATV HOUSE

ABHI : maa papa kb tk ainge

Am : bs athe he honge

Purvi : maa jb tk papa athe hai koi story suna do na

Abhi smile : han maa

Am smile : umm tek hai lkn aj story nai ek gaana suna tha hun

Abhi : nai nai hm ko gaana nai sunna hame story sunni hai

Am : aree ek bar sun to lo tere papa ki psnd ka song hai

Purvi : acha papa k psnd hai to jaldi sunao na maa

Am smile : acha ji papa ka naam liye to jaldi sunao phele to mana kar ray the

Abhi : han to mere papa ki psnd hai to acha he hoga ap plz sunao na nai to papa ajayenge

Am smile : acha acha tek hai to suno

And she strt singing

HO... HO HO... HO

HASTE HASTE SAYLENGE AR SETAM HATH MEIN JO TERA HATH HO ZINDAGI SE JANG JEET LR HAM SATI AGR TERA SAAT HO 2

HASTE HASTE SAYLRNGE AR SETAM

SAME TIME SOME GOON ENTER IN HOUSE

AM : kaon ho tum log or kya chate ho

Goons show the gun

Goon1 : a chup chap kadi rao jb tk boss kuch bolta nai sedi tra kada ray smjhi

Boss AGAY ATHE HUE

Boss : aree kyu dara rai ho us ko dekh ho kitni dar gayi hai aree daro nai bahen daro nai

Am : kya chaiye tumhe

Boss smile : samjh dar ho or kyu na hogyi inspector srivastv ki wife jo hai to muddhe ki baat krte hai ek kaam karo apne pati ko phone karo or yan bola ho jldi lkn koi hoshiyari nai smjhi

Abhijeet ki maa wisa he krta hai jisa boss bolta hai kuch der baad k abhijeet father ghar ponch tha hai

Af : kyu druga kya hua kyu bolaya

Boss : usne nai hamne bolaya hai

Af shocked : kaon ho tum log or mere ghar mein kya kar ray ho

Boss smile : yan baat kare ya bar chal k

Af : druga tum bachchun ko liker room mein jao mein atha hun

Abhijeet APNE PAPA K GALE LAG THA HAI

ABHI : nai papa mein ap ko jane nai dhonga bad uncle k saat ye bhout gande hain in k pass gun b hai ap mt jao

Srivastv neche bet tha hai and abhi k khaan mein bolta hai

Af : dekho beta ap daro nai mein abi atha hun ap jao chup jao or purvi ko apne saat le jana tek hai chaiy jo b ho lkn bar mat ana tek hai

Abhi nodded

Af to boss

Af : chaliye mein b to jano k kya chate ho tum log

OUT SIDE OF SRIVASTV HOUSE

Boss : agr tum apne bive bacho ki zindagi bachana chate ho to bhaiya ji ko chod do

Af : or agr meine isa nai kia to

Boss : tum achi tra jante ho k is ka anjam kya hoga

Af : ye damki kisi or sunao mujhe nai smjhe

Boss : to tek ab is ka anjam dekh lo

BOSS APNA GUN NEKAL THA OR ABHIJEET K FATHER B GUN NEKAL THA KUCH DER BAD SARE GOON MAR JATE HAI SERF BOSS BACH THA HAI ABHI FATHER US KO PAKAD THA HAI

AF : kyu tumhe kya lga ek police officer ko marna itna hasan hai ab tum b jao apne us bhaiya ji k pass jail mein

SAME TIME SRIVASTV PE KOI GOLI CHAL THA HAI JO US K PEET PE LGTA HAI

MAN laugh : to tumhe kya lgta hai mujhe pakad k rkna itna hasan hai srivastv babo

Srivstv us ko dekh k shocked hota hai

Srivastv : bhaiya ji tum

Bhaiya ji : han mein tumhe kya lga mein kbi jail se bar nai aunga hehehehe ar officer tumhari tra sachcha nai hota kyu ramish

Officer ramish : ji bhaiya ji

Srivastv : ramish tum mujhe tumse ye umeed nai thi chand paiso k liye tumhne apne desh apne dutty se gadari ki

Officer ramish : kya kare srivastv ji is duniya mein jene k liye paisa kaam atha hai imandari nai smjhe

Bhaiya angry : yad hai meine kya bola tha us acp se k kal ka soraj tu dekh nai payga ab tu to gaya

Srivastv : agr mein nai to tu b nai

HO GUN UTTA K BHAIYA JI PE GOLI CHAL THA HAI LKN BHAIYA JI RAMISH KO SAMNE LATA HAI GOLI RAMISH KO LGTA HAI AND PER BHAIYA JI SRIVASTV PE GOLI CHALA THA HAI JO US K DIL K KAREEB LGTA HAI YE DEKH K ABHIJEET PURVI OR DRUGA BAR ATHE HAI

ABHI cry : papa papa ap tek hai turn to bhaiya ji tum ne mere papa ko mara mein tumhe nai chodonga

ABHIJEET UTT K US KO MARNE LGTA HAI BHAIYA JI US KO UTTA K PENKTA HAI OR HO BEHOSH HOTA HAI

DRUGA cry : ap ko kuch nai hoga mein ambulance bola tha ap himmaat rako

UTT THI PHONE KRNE K LIYE LKN BHAIYA JI K ADMI US KO PAKAD THE HAI

BHAIYA JI angry : aj tk kisi b officer ki himmat nai hui meri trf ankh utta ne ki lkn tumne to mujhe jail tk ponchaya and look to purvi ab is ki saza to milegi teri saza ye hogi ab se teri beti hamari or jb ye badi hogi to hum is ko bazar mein bej denge and he strt laughing

PURVI KO APNE ADMI KO DETHA SRIVASTV US KO ROKNE KI KHOSHISH KRTA HAI LKN BHAIYA JI US KO EK OR GOLI MARTA JO US K DIL PE LGTA HAI OR MAR JATA HAI

BHAIYA JI : chalo sb yan se

Purvi cry : nai chodo mujhe nai jana mujhe bhaiya abhi bhaiyaaa bachao

YE SUN K ABHIJEET HOSH MEIN ATHA

HAI OR HO PURVI KO BACHANE KO BAAG THA

ABHI : purviii purviiiii chodo us ko meine bola chodo meri bahen ko

Purvi cry: abhi bhaiya bachaooo abhijeet bhaiyaaaaaaaa

Abhi : purviiiiiiiiiii

FLASHBACK OVER

ABHI POV : Beach pe bete bete pta he nai chal k kb subha hogayi SAME TIME HIS PHONE RING

ON PHONE

abhi : hlo han bolo kya ok tek hai mein abi arah hun

End of chappy

So friends kis ka phone aiya abhijeet ko any guesses

Read and review thank you and sorry fr mistakes Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hi i m bck thnks fr support

DSP : thanks dear and ap itna b na daro na bache ko dekheo apki wja se per jaldi agaya hun hhhhhhh ap sochna bnd kro bs rvw krte rao

MITHI : thanks dear and mein b yai soch rah tha k raksha bandan mein dono ko mila do

ABHINA : tnk u dear nd enjoy this one

guest : thanks dear love u

Kajal1273 : thanks

SHALU : thanks dear thank u so much

guest : thank u

BHUMI98: thanks dear keep reading nd take care

friends thanks fr support

Before strt sorry fr mistakes

The story

In hospital

Abhi : ji dr saab. ap ne bolaya

Dr : han abhijeet ap ki maa ki halat bhout begaad gayi hai ham se sambal nai rah tha to ap ko bolaya

Abhi : abi kah hai ho

Dr : apne room mein hai chaliye mere saat

In hospital abhijeet mother room

Am : jao yan se nai dongyi mein apni beti nai dongyi jao yan se

Nurse : dekhiye maa ji hm ap ki beti ko kuch nai karenge ap leet jaiye

Am : nai tum meri purvi ko lene aiyi ho mein nai dongyi apni beti jao jao yan se

Same time abhi and dr enter in room

Abhi : maa

Am : nai dongyi nai dongyi

Abhi come forward

Abhi : nai maa koi kuch nai karega mein hon na ap ka beta abhijeet

Am : nai tum.. tum wai rok jao mein.. na...i pu... rvi ko jao yan se

ABHIJEET AGAY JATE HUE : nai maa mein hon abhijeet apka abhi purvi meri bahen hai na to mein kyu us ko ap se alag karonga

Am : meine bola agay mat aao nai to mein mein mar dongyi

AND SHE STRT THROWING THINGS ON ABHIJEET AND ABHIJEET SOME HOW ABHIJEET MANAGE AND CATCH HIS MOTHER

Abhi : nai maa nai koi kuch nai karega purvi ko mein wada krta hun ap se kuch nai hoga us ko

DR ABHI KI MAA KO INJECTION DE THA HAI TUDI DER MEIN USKO NEEND ATHI HAI

DR : abhijeet mujhe tumse zarori baat krni hai ap ao mere saat

In dr cabin

Dr : look abhijeet ap ki maa ki dimaagi halat teek nai hai or ab to is ki bhudi adiyun (bones) mein b itni takat nai k ho ye injection or medcine ko bardashat kare 16saal abhijeet 16 saal se ho in dawai se jee rai hai agr isa rah to

Abhi : to kya dr saab

Dr : ho agr is tra se chalta rah to shaid hm ap ki maa ko bacha na

But cut by abhi

Abhi shout : nai kuch nai hoga meri maa ko kuch nai hone donga mein usko

Dr : mein smjh tha hun ap kya feel kar ray ho lkn agr ap apni maa ko bachana chate ho to kisi tra uski beti ko dhund k lao or ho b two months k andar andar nai to ap jante ho k kya ho skta

Abhi : nai mein ar hal mein dhund k laonga purvi ho do mahene se phele na maa ko kuch hone donga or na apni bahen ko

After three days

In delhi airport

Sharma tarika ko airport mein drop krne k baad wah se nikal tha hai

Sharma : driver car office ki trf lo

Driver : ji saab

But driver car ko kisi or jaga le jata hai

Sharma : driver ye kah le aiye ho

Driver turn face to sharma

Shrma shocked : kaon ho tum or mujhe yah kyu laye ho

Driver : mein abhijeet hun

Sharma : abhijeet ! Kaon abhiheet

Abhi : srivastv ka beta abhijeet yad aiya kuch

Sharma : kya tum tum insp srivsatv k bete ho

Abhi angry: han mein srivstv ka beta hun wai srivstv jis ko mar kr uski beti ko tum log legay the batha meri bahen kah hai

Sharma : mujhe nai pta mein nai janta tunhari bahen kah hai

Abhi strt beating him

Abhi shout : batha meri bahen kah hai batha

Sharma : nai mujhe mat maro mein sach mein nai janta k ap ki bahen kah plz plz mujhe maaf kar do .  
Abhi angry : jhut bol ray ho tum agr tum nai jante ho to kaon janta hai meri k bare mein

Sharma : rajjo sing ho... ho janta hai k kah hai teri bahen

Abhi angry : jhut rajjo sing to mar chuka hai

Shrma : nai ho srf duniya walo k liye mar choka hai.

Abhi : kah milega ho

Shrma : usko mein abi abi airport chod k aiya hun ho aj ki flight se saud africa gaya hai apni beti tarika k saat

Abhi angry : agr ye sach nai hua na sharma to tu gaya smjhe

IN ACP HOUSE

JAH SAB AIRPORT K CC TV PHOTAGE DEKH RAH HOTE HAI

ACP : is ka mtlb sharma sai bol rah tha rajjo sing ab b zinda hai

Abhi angry : is ka mtlb meri ek bhul ki wja se wah kada(stand) hogaya jah se meine safar shoro kia tha

Acp : nai abhijeet dil chota nai kro bagwan jb sare darwaze band krta hai to umeed ki keeran khud he dekha tha hai abi to thumari jang shoro hui hai ab thume rajjo sing ki TALASH mein saud africa jana hai maana k hm nai jante k ho wah kya krta hai kah ray tha hai lkn wah thume airport mein chitrole milega jo phele mumbai k dsp the lkn ab retirement k baad ho wah apni baki ki zindagi guzaar rah hai tum us pe utna he barosa kr skte ho jitna mujh par

Abhi : to per sir mein kb jaonga saud africa

Acp : tum nai tum dono point to daya han abhijeet tum dono daya b thumare saat jayga

Kuch din baaad daya n abhi saud africa jate hai

In saud africa chitrole house

After 2days

Chitrole : ye to pta hai k tum dono saud africa aiy kah se ho lkn ye pta nai k kyu aiy ho

Daya: ho sir ne nai batha k hm kyu aiy hain

Chitrole smile : ho pradyuman uski to adat hai k pori baat kbi nai batha tha mujhe to kbi nai

Abhi : ho hm rajjo sing ko dhund the hue yan aiy hain

Chitrole : rajjo sing ye name to kbi nai suna

Abhi : acha to per yan ki underworld ki jankari kah se milga shaid wah se hm rajjo sing ko dhund ske

Chitrole : to per don't worry ek ladki hai jis ko mein janta hun shaid ho rajjo sing ko janta ho

Daya : ye ladki kah milagi

Chitrole : rose club wah iska ana jana hota or suna k underword k saat iska taluk b hai lkn ek problem hai

Abhi : ho kya ?

Chitrole :ye ladki itni asani se kisi ko kuch nai batha thi tum logo ko is se dosti krni padegi agr usko tumh pe bharisa hogaya to he tum logo ka kaam ho skta hai warna nai

Abhi : is ki chenta ap na kare ap bs mujhe us tk pochao

Chitrole : to tek hai aj raat ready ho jao rose club mein tina se milne k liye

End of chappy

So friends ye hua ap ka chapter I know short lkn don't worry next wla bada hoga and shaid Sunday ko agla chapy mile ok

Thank you fr reading nd don't forget to review and one more thing big sorry fr mistakes ok

bye


	6. Chapter 6

SB ko happy raksha bandan

ALL REVIEWER KO THANK YOU VER MUCH DSP MITHI BHUMI98 ABHICHARM GUEST KAJAL1273 THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH

DSP : apko to baad mein dekhta hun huh hhhh and kah kah glti hai ho b batha do ta k agay k liye acha ho bki ki baad mein abi time nai hai sorry

Mithi : meine khushish ki mein bhai bahen ko milwa lun is chpter mein lkn nai ho ska par koi baat nai next chap mein mila denge hehehe

A/N ye kya friends rvw ajkl kah gayab hai agr kisi ko psnd nai to batha do ya per story mein ko problem to ho b batha do lkn plz yu chup na rao raksha bandan tha is liye updt kiya nai to nai dene wla tha

Ab revw milega to chpter agay badega nai to smjho this is last chapter

SORRY FR MISTAKES

STORY

IN ROSE CLUB

Man : hi may I dance with you

Lady : sorry

Man : oh actually mein kb se dekh rah tha k ap ise he bete hui ho to

Lady : han ho mein apne partnar k intazar kar rai thi

Man : oh I see to kya ap mere saat dance karenge I mean jb tk ap ka partnar nai atha

Lady smile : yah sure

Man : thank you

THEY STRT DANCE AFTER SOME TIME THE LADY PARTNAR CAME AND PUSH THE MAN

lady partnar : how dare you tumhari himmat kaise hui meri girl friend k saat dance krne ki and he strt beating him

Lady : stop rocky I say stop bs kro kya kar ray ho han chod do usko

Rocky slap her and say : you stay away tumhe to dekhonga phele isko to dekhon and he again strt beating the man

Lady push rocky and say : bs rocky bhout hogaya ab kya isko jaan se mar doge

Rocky : tum ne mujhe push kia ho b is k liye teri to

ROCKY LADY KO MARNE KI KHOSHISH KRTA HAI LKN MAN US KO ROKTA HAI

MAN ANGRY : sharam nai atha ladies pe hath utta the hue agr apni jaan ki salamati chate ho to chale jao yan se nai to mujhse bhura koi nai hoga smjhe

Rocky laugh : boyz

Rocky friends come

Lady : nai rocky plz isko jane do

Rocky angry : jo rocky ki girl friend ki trf dekhta hai ho zinda nai bach tha ab iska anjaam to is ko chukana padega na

Man smile : bs yai hai tari gang mein agr kuch or log hain to unko b bola ho kyu ki in 8 logo ko marne mein maza nai aiyga

Rocky and his friends strt fighting to man and last rocky n his friends run frm there

Lady : I'm sorry meri wja se ap ko

Man : nai nai isi koi baat nai hai

Lady : aree ap ko to bhout chot lagi hai

Man : aree nai to choti si chot hai

Lady : ise kaise choti so chot hai ap chaliye mere saat mein marham pati kerti hun

Man : aree ap kyu takleef kar rai hain mein tek hun kr longa

Lady : nai plz chaliye na mera ghar pass mein he hai plz mana mat kar na

Man : ok chalo

In lady house

Lady man ki marham pati krti hai

Man : wise ap ka ghar bhout khubaorat hai miss...

Lady : tina

Man : miss tina nice name

Tina smile : thank you or apka

Man : abhijeet

Tina : hmm nice wise apko yan phele dekha nai

Abhi : han ho mujhe kuch din he hua hai yan

Tina : oh tbi to khao k yan kis ki himmat k rocky se panga le

Abhi : kyu rocky koi gangstar hai kya

Tina : gangstar to nai lkn yan k underworld ka bhai hai

Abhi : oh tbi to itna ochal rah tha

Tina : abhijeet ab tumhe sambal k rayna hoga agr us k bhai ko pta chal gaya to ho tumhe nai chodega

Abhi smile : mout ka dar kis ko hai ho to sb ko ani hai ek din

Tina smile : baaten achi krte ho

Abhi : ji mein to sch bolta hun achi to apne ap he lgti hai

Tina : hmm acha bolo kya khaoge

Abhi : nai ab mein chalta hun bhout der hogaya hai or plz ap rokne ki khushish nai karoge

Tina smile : acha tek hai nai rokonga bs ab khush

Abhi smile and went frm there

AFTER 15DAYS NOW ABHIJEET N TINA ARE CLOSE FRIENDS LIKE GF BF

Tina call abhijeet.

Tina : helo abhijeet han ho meine is liye phone kia k kya aj raat tum free ho

Abhi : tere liye to mein ar wqt free hun jan

Tina smile : acha ji to kl kyu nai aiy milne

Abhi : ho kbi kbi dushman ki koj khabar b dhundna pad tha hai

Tina : kis dushman ki ?

Abhi : hai koi khair ho sb chod ho ye bathao kyu call ki

Tina : kyu ise he phone nai kr skti

Abhi : kyu nai kr skti jb tumhara dil kare kro lkn ho tumne bola k aj free ho koi specail day hai kya

Tina : spcail hai lkn mere liye nai kisi or k liye to aj raat 9baje hme us k ghar party ko jana hai tum ready rayna

Abhi : ok darling

DAY PASSED NIGHT COME

IN PARTY

TINA : ho dekho rocky ka bhai THE MAFIA DON ade(half) shair mein is ka raj chalta hai or us k saat jo kda hai uska naam hai JHON kl tk jo ek dosere ki sar kaat na chate the aj hath mila ray hain JHON RS ka right hand hai or ho rah RS

Abhi shocked to see RS ABHI pov : RS yani rajjo singh

Tina : kya hua abhijeet tum tek ho na

Abhi : yakeen nai hota jb kismat saat de thi hai to manzil khud ba khud chal k insaan k samne athi hai

Tina : aj yan underworld ki naai(new) histry leki jaigi RS or BEN ki kai saalo se jang chal rai thi lkn in k bech compromise hogaya to do badi taqaten(powers) ek hogayi

Abhi : oh to aj ki prty isi k liye hai

Tina nodded

Abhi smile : to hme nai milwa hoge

Tina : kyu nai chalo

HO DONO RS K PASS ATHE HAI

tina : hi RS nice prty and congrts to you both k ap dono mein dosti hogai Rs n ben : thank you

SAME TIME TARIKA COME

RS : oh tina in se milo meri beti tarika nd tarika ye hai tina

Tarika abhijeet ko dekh k shocked hota hai

Tina : hi nice to met you

Tarika : me too nd she look abhijeet nd say ap k saat jo saab aiy hain in ka intro nai karwange hmse

Tina smile : sure why not

RS smile : tarika tina ki boyfriend ki list bhout lambi hai in mein km ho ya ziyda koi fark nai pad tha kyu tina .  
Tina : bht fark pad tha jin ki jhaga dil mein hoti hai unka naam list mein nai hota and he is my last choice

RS smile : really and he turn to BEN ben let's move

Ben : yah sure chalo

RS n BEN wah se jate hai

Tarika : ap ki last choise hai or inki

Tina smile : I'm sure iski b

Tarika : bht yakeen hai ap ko

Tina nodded

Tarika : lgta hai purani jaan paichan hai

Abhi : purani nai. naai(new) jaan paichan hai or wise b isko dekh k lgta hai k mein inko barso(years) se janta hun

Tarika : aksar hm ko lgta hai k hm ek dosere ko jante hain par sachai ye hai k ek dosere ko jante hue b nai paichante

Abhijeet look tarika

Tina confused : kya mtlb mein smjhi nai ?

Tarika : jis ko smjh na tha ho smjh gaya

TARIKA WAH SE JATI AND SHE STRT SINGING

MASOOM CHAIRA NEGAHEEN FAREBI

LABO PE HASI OR DIL MEIN DAGAA HAI

MASOOM CHAIRA NEGAHEEN FAREBI LABO PE HASI OR DIL MEIN DAGAA HAI(2)

MILE DOST JISKO YAN TERE JISAAAAA USKO DUSHNANO KI ZARORAT KYA HAIIIIII

MASOOM CHAIRA NEGAHEEN FAREBI LABO PE HASI OR DIL MEIN DAGAA HAI

DIL TUD DIYA KYU ITNA TU BATHA DE PER BAAD MEIN BEWAFA JO CHAEN MUJHE SAZA DE

MASOOM CHAIRA NEGAHEEN FAREBI LABO PE HASI OR DIL MEIN DAGAA HAIIIIIIIIIII

SONG FINSH ALL CLAP AND AFTER SOME MINT PARTY ALSO FINSH

NEXT MORNING

CHITROLE HOUSE

chitrole : oh to RS he rajjo singh hai

Abhi : han ab RS ka pta chal gaya hai ab bs apni bahen tk pochna hoga

Chittole : per tum ye karoge kaise ?

Abhi : yai soch rah hun k ab agay kya krna hai

Daya : ek rasta hai

Abhi : kya ?.

Daya : agr kisi tra ap RS ka barosa jeet lo to shaid hm purvi tk ponch skte

Abhi : yah rite

Chitrole : han lkn ye hoga kaise

Abhi : ek rasta hai jis RS mujh pe barosa kr skta hai

Daya : oh kya?

ABHIJEET UNKO PLANE BATHA THA HAI

abhi : ab bs kl ka intezar hai jb RS EXPRESS TOWER pe aiyga

NIGHT IN ROSE CLUB

abhi : areee ho langor pechana

Rocky : tum

Abhi : jis bhai pe to itna itra tha hai ho tujhse b bada langor hai BEN the mafia don suna hai RS ka kotta(dog) bana per rah hai oh bada kotta tu chota kotta

Rocky : you rascal mein tumhe chodonga nai

Abhi smile : us din ki mar bhul gaya kya acha tu ek kaam kar tum kl apne sare doston k saat EXPRESS TOWER ana mein tum logo ka wai inizar kronga ho kya hai na mujh aksar 15. 20 ko marna acha lgta hai abi tu akela hai maza nai aiyga ja tayari kr

Rocky : kl tu nai bachega mere hath se

Abhi : dekthe hai

Next day

ABHIJEET EXPRESS TOWER PE ROCKY OR US K FRIENDS KA WAIT KRTA TUDI DER MEIN ROCKY OR US K FRIENDS ATHE HAI UN K BECH FIGHT SHORO HOTA HAI AND ABHIJEET ROCKY KI EK FRIEND KO GOLI MAR KR WAH SE BAAG THA HAI ROCKY OR US K DOST B ABHIJEET PE GOLI CHALTE HUE US K PECH BAAG THE HAIN ABHIJEET BAAGTHA HUA RS K PASS ATHA

rs : abhijeet tum yan

Abhi : han ho BEN jo khud ko ap ka dost boltha hai uska bhai kbi ap pe hamla kr skta hai

RS shocked : tumhe ye sb kaise pta

Abhi : oh kl raat us ka bhai rose club mein apne doaton k saat baat kr rah tha tb meine suna

USI WQT ROCKY WAH ATHA HAI RS US K HATH MEIN GUN DEKH K APNE BODYGUARD KO ROCKY OR US K FRIENDS KO MARNE KO BOLTHA HAI

RS : thank you abhijeet agr tum sai wqt pe hame khabar nai krte to shaid hm nai bach the

Abhi : ye to mera farz tha sir

RS smile : agr mein thumare kisi kaam aaon to mujhe bht khushi hogyi

Abhi : mein to khud yan kaam ki TALASH mein aiya hun lkn yan akar dekh to hamare mulk se b ziyda log berozgar(jobless) hain

RS smile : tum berozgar the ab nai ho ab tum mere saat kaam kroge

Abhi : thank you sir

RS smile : thank you chodo party ki tayari kro aj hamari jan bachai hai to prty banti hai

IN PARTY

WAITER : abhi saab ap ko RS sir ne chamber mein bolaya

ABHIJEET CHAMBER MEIN ATHA HAI JAH US KO TARIKA MILTA HAI

abhi : tarika tum

Tarika : kis guna ki saza de ray ho tum mujhe kya rishta hai tumhara tina k saat jwb do

Abhi : donga tumhari ar sawal ka jwb donga lkn us k liye tumhe port pe ana hoga

Tarika angry : nai mein nai aongyi

Abhi : mein thumara wai per intezar kronga bht pyar krti ho na mujhe se

Tarika : kyu tum nai krte

Abhi : krta hun itna krta hun k tumhare kareeb ane k liye meine rocky ka khoon kar waya

Tarika shocked : kya ?

Abhi : han tumhare baap ka vishwas jeet ne k liye mujhe ye krna pda

Tarika : I love you abhijeet

Abhi : I love u too

TINA YE SB SUN KR WAH SE CHALI JATI HAI

Abhi : ab mein chalta hun agr RS ne dekh liya to gadbad ho skta hai

Tarika : tek kl milte hain port pe

Abhijeet WAPS PRTY MEIN ATHA HAI

Tina house

Tina : abhiheet tum ne ye acha nai kia mere saat mujhe dokha de k acha nai kia ab dekh mein kya krta hun

In prty

Abhi pov : ye tina kah chali gayi hai lgta hai ghar chali gyi lkn kyu. Kai usne meri or tarika baaten to nai sun liya nai nai isa nai ho skta mujhe us se milna hoga

IN TINA HOUSE

Tina call some one

Tina : hello RS tum pe kl jo hamla hua tha us mein abhijeet ka hath hai

Usi wqt abhijeet tina k ghar atha hai

Abhi : tina tina where r u

Tina : abhijeet you cheat me mein har bardash kr skti hun lkn dhoka nai I will finsh you tum ne mujh dhoka diya

Abh : tina tum janti ho k kya bol rai ho

Tina cry: yah mein janti hun k mein kya bol rah hun kya ye jhut hai k tum tarika ko india se jante ho tum ne tarika tk ponch k liye mera istemal kia kya ye jhut hai k tum mujhse nai taika se pyar krte ho

ABHIJEET PUSH HER ND SAY

Abhi : ye jhut hai sb jhut hai na mein tumse pyaar krta hun or na tarika se mein to yan apni bahen ki TALASH mein aiya hun jo RS k kabze mein hai

Anda. ABHIJEET TINA KO SARI SACHAI BATHA THA HAI

tina : I'm sorry abhijeet mein anjane mein bht badi galti kar di meine rs ko sb kuch batha diya thumare bare mein abhi tum baag jao yan se us se phele k rs k admi yan aiye

Abhi : nai mein tumhe yan akele chod k nai jaonga agr rs ne tumhe kuch kr diya to

Tina : don't worry ho mujhe kch nai karega plz abhijeet tum jao tumhe apne bahen ki kasam

Abhi : tek hai tum apna khaiyal rkna

After two days

Daya : sir bhuri khabar hai

Abhi : kya

Daya : sir rs apni beti ko waps landon bej rai hai

Abhi : nai usko rokna he hoga us k zariye mein apni bahen tk ponch skta hun

Daya : to sir hme abi airport jana hoga aj he uski flight hai

Chitrole : lkn us se phele tum dono ko apna look change krna hoga ta k ho tumhe paichane nai

IN AIRPORT

ABHI : daya ye tea lo or jaise he tarika tere pass se guzre to us pe gera na ok

Daya : ok sir

Abhi : ho dekho ho arai(coming) hai

Daya nodded

Daya tarika se takra tha hai tea tarika kapde pe ger the hain

Daya: I'm sorry madam meine dekha nai I'm sorry

Tarika : its ok

Tarika wash room jati hai kapda saaf krne ko abhijeet wai se usko kiddnap krta hai

IN RS HOUSE

RS shout : kis kaam k liye tum sb ko meine raka hai kya kr ray the jb ho meri beti ko kiddnap kr k legaya mujhe meri beti chaiye yad rkna agr meri beti nai meli to ek ek ko mar dpnga jao yan se jao pta kro k kis ne abhijeet ki madam ki hai

JHON COME WITH MAN

JHON : ye hai RS jisne us abhijeet ki madat ki

RS angry : batha kah hai meri beti

Man : mujhe nai pta

Rs angry : sach sach batha nai to che(6) k che goliya tere seene mein dal donga

Man smile : ek to mujhe pta nai dosara agr pta hota to batha tha nai

Rs : to ise nai manega jhon kill him

Man smile : marna sb ko hai aj meri bari hai to kl teri

End of chapy

To ye admi kaon hai jo RS k kabze mein hai kya sch mein RS is ko marega ya nai ye to next chap mein pta chalega agr revw mile to

Nai to shaid yai last chapter hai is story ka I hope per jldi milenge

Dekho is bar lmba chap lika hai so plz revw banta hai hehehe meine khoshesh ki k is chapter mein abhi or uski bahen ko mila lun lkn nai hua lkn next mein ho zaror milenge pakka

Thank you fr reading n sorry fr mistake

Don't frgt to revw ok bye take care


	7. Chapter 7

HI I M BACK HOW ARE YOU ALL

BARBIE GIRL SIRJA : thank you srijo hapy rksha bndan

Abhidaya fan : thank you

Guest1 : thank you and yah this is same tht movie bt tuda sa alag hai

Kajal1273 : thank you my kajo

Abhicharm : thanks dear and thank you fr understanding

Shabna : thank you so much dear n ok ab mein ye story pora update kr k raonga ok hehehe

Guest : thank you dear and admj kaon tha ho ap ko abi pta chal jaiga hehehe wise apki baat sai hai k asani se kiddnap nai ho skta lkn jb tarika washroom jati hai to abhijeet us ko behosh kr k wheelchair pe beta kr kidnap krta hai and movie n story pe to ye chalta hai hehehe bt ur question is good I like it

Mithi : thank you dear and lo nai hogaya akri chapter ok ab khush hehehe I hope you like it

Guest : thank u

Guest : thank you n apko b raksha bandan mubarak or enjoy this one

Dsp : hi gf ji how r u pingo pu mein dar tha nai gf vf se ziyda chelaoge to breakup hehehehe just joking and dance krna ajkl itni badi baat to nai hai my gefu ap disco mein jao to sai per pta chalega k koi mana karega ya ap k saat dance karega hehehe lkn khabar dar jo kisi k saat dance kia to warna break... smjh gay na hehehe

Bhumi98 : thank you dear and ap ar wqt sb se phele revw krte ho to kya hua agr is bar laye hogay hehe thank u

Here is story SORRY FR MUSTAKES

AGR YE CHAPTER BORING LAGE TO BATHA DENA ZAROR JALDI JALDI MEIN LEKA HAI PTA NAI KAISA HOGA

In RS house

Rs angry : bol kah hai meri beti nai to tum zinda nai bachoge

Man smile : mout ka dar kaise dekha ray ho RS mein tumhe bathaonga to b tum mujhe maroge or nai bathaya to b tum mujhe maroge tumhe jo krna hai kro mujhe koi fark nai pad tha

RS : jhon shot him

ABHIJEET SIDE

tarika angry : dekha diya na apna asli chaira per se dhoka na mujhe meine tum par vishwas kr k bht badi glti ki mujhe sharm arai hai k meine tum jise admi se pyaar kia

SAME TIME MAN COME

abhi : daya tum yan

Daya : han ho ek bhuri khabar hai

Abhi : kya

Daya : RS ko pta chal gaya k hamari madat chitrole sir ne ki hai to RS ne sir ko mar diya

Abhi n tarika shocked

Tarika : nai tum jhut bol ray ho mere dad kisi ka murder nai kr skte

Daya : ye acha or sb se badi sach ye hai k tumhara baap ladkiya bejne ka kaam krta hai

Tarika shout : nai ye sb jhut hai jhut hai ye sb sach nai hai

Abhi angry : ye sb sch hai rajjo singh urf RS 16 saal phele mere maa k ankhon k samne mere baap ko mar kr meri bahen ko utta k baag gaya us ko bazar mein bejne k liye or meri maa is accident se pagal hogyi hai ho aj tk purvi ka intezar kr rai hai agr jald se jald meine purvi ko maa se nai milaya to ho mar skti hai or in sb ka zimadar ek he shaks hai or hai tumhara baap RS mein apni bahen ko waps pane k liye kuch b kr skta hun kuch b

Tarika : agr isa hai to mein tum logo k saat hun

IN NIGHT RS

RS APNE GHAR MEIN BET K SHARB PE RAH HOTA HAI K TARIKA WAH ATHI HAI

tarika : papa

Rs : tarika beti

Tarika : haeeran(shocked) ho mujhe zinda dekh kr

RS : nai mere bachche tumhe zinda dekh k jan mein jan agayi

Tarika : or un masoom ka kya jin ki jan ap ne liya hai

RS : kaon si jan kis ki jan kya bak rai ho

Tarika : srivsatv yad hai na inspctor srivastav

RS shocked : ye tu..m ko kai..se pta kisne bathaya sr..vastv k bare mein

Tarika : abhijeet ne abhijeet usi inspctor ka beta or purvi ka bhai hai

RS shocked Tarika : papa boliye na kah hai purvi

Rs : mujhe kya pta mein nai janta kisi purvi ko

Tarika : to per abhiheet ne mujhe kiddnap kyu kia

Rs : zayer hai paison k liye

Tarika angry : agr paison k liye krta to ho mujhe chod tha nai

Rs angry : tarikaaa. Dekh rah hun tum batamiz hogyi ho baap se ise baat kia jata hai pta nai us abhijeet ne kya sekaya tumhe jao apne room mein

Tarika : nai papa aj jb tk mere swal ka jwb nai milega tb tk mein nai jaongyi yan se and she take out gun papa agr ap ne nai bathaya k abhijeet ki bahen kah hai to mein khud ko goli marongyi

RS shocked : nai beti nai plz gun neche rako lag jaigyi

Tarika angry : abhijeet ki bahen kah hai

RS : tek hai batha tha hun sb batha tha lkn phele gun neche rako mein tumhare bina nai ray skta mein manta hun k mein crimnal hun paison ki lalech ne mujhe anda(blind) bana diya mein apne sare jurm qabool krta hun lkn tum phele ye gun neche rako plz

Tarika : nai phele ap promise kro

RS : promise promise ab to gun neche kro

Tarika hug papa

Tarika smile : thank you papa mein janta tha ap meri baat manog I love you papa

RS : love you too beta ab tum ek kaam kro abhijeet ko bolo ho mujhe port mein mile mein us ko us ki bahen se mila longa

Tarika : thank you papa.

TARIKA CALL ABHIJEET

ON PHONE

TARIKA : hello abhijeet meine papa ko mana liya hai ho tum se milna chata hai

Abhi : tek hai mein ready hun kah milna hai

Tarika : kl subha port par

Abhi : tek hai

Next MORNING

RS waiting fr abhijeet n after 10 mint abhijeet come

RS : aao abhijeet aao

Abhi : meri bahen kah hai

RS laugh : phele hm se to mil lo baad mein jana apni bahen k pass tumhe kya lga tum tarika ko mere khilaf istemal(use) kr k apni bahen tk ponch jaoge

Abhi : mein janta tha itni jaldi tum mujhe meri bahen se milne nai doge isliye tayari k saat aiya hun

RS : kya mtlb

Abhi : apne peche dekho

RS TURN WHERE DAYA N TINA STANDING WITH TARIKA

ABHI : tumhe kya lga mein itni jaldi tum par vishwas kronga mein janta tha k ye tumhari chal hogyi mujhe pasane ki isliye meine phele he tarika ko kiddnap kiya tha

Tarika cry : papa ap ne mujhe se promise kia tha na per b chee sharm athi hai k mein apki beti hun

RS ANGRY : mein tumhe zinda nai chodonga abhijeet and he call jhon with team

JHON APNE ADMIYON (men) K SAAT BAAR NEKAL THA HAI OR FIRING SHORO HOTI HAI IN THE LAST ABHIJEET DAYA RS AND TARIKA BACH THE HAI

Abhi angry : ab bol kah hai meri bahen nai to gun mein jitni goliya hai sare ki sari tujh pe utar donga

RS : nai mujhe mt maro batha tha hun batha tha hun

Abhi : bathaaa

RS : ho india

Abhijeet shocked

Abhi : kya meri bahen india mein hai itne saalo se or mujhe pta b nai

Daya : india mein kah

RS : lakhno mein

Abhi angry : nai mujhe tum pe yakeen nai ho rah sch batha kah hai

RS : ye sch hai bhaiya ji india se ladkiya yan bech tha hai or per mein yan se london

Abhi : bhaiya ji to mar choka hai

RS : nai ho zinda hai or is wqt india mein hai

Abhi : to per tek hai chalo india agr tumari ye baat jhut hui to tumhe mujhe se koi nai bacha skta

IN INDIA

LAKHNO AIRPORT

ALL COME OUT OF AIR PORT AND SOME ONE SHOT RS AND RUN FRM THERE AND ABHIJEET RUN BEHIND THE MAN AND DAYA N TARIKA TAKE RS HOSPITAL

ABHIJEET ADMI K PECHE PECHE FACTORY MEIN ENTER HOTA HAI BUT ADMI ACHANG GAYB HOTA HAI

Voice :Welcome welcome abhijeet welcome

ABHIJEET YAN WAH DEKHTA HAI LKN KOI NAI DEKHTA

The Man come out

Abhi angry : bhaiya ji

Bhaiya ji smile : tumhe kya lga tum RS ko leker yan aoge to mujhe pta nai chalega jise he jhon ne mujhe bathaya k tum rs tk ponch choke ho to mein jnta tha ho apne ap ko bachane k liye tum ko india leker aiyga isliye mere admi phele se air port par tum logo ka intezar kr rah tha

Abhi : meri bahen kah hai

Bhaiya ji : kaonsi bahen kaisi bahen tum to us ko pechanta b hai nai ho tum dono to bachpan mein he alag hogay the

Abhi : jb mein yan tk ponch skta hun to apni bahen ko b pechan longa

Bhaiya ji laugh : bahen chaiye na milega bht jld milega lkn bejne k baad jb ho beg jaygi to mil lena apni bahen se akhri baar

ABHIJEET USKO MARNE LGTA HAI BHAIYA JI K ADMI AKAR ABHIJEET KO PAKAD THE HAI

BHAIYA JI ANGRY : is ko itna maro itna maro k ye serf apni bahen ko beg tha hue dekh le lkn kuch kr na ske is k tadap mein meri khushi hai

FIGHT STRT

ABHIJEET SB PE BARI PAD THA HAI LKN KOI PECHE SE ABHIJEET K SAR PR WAR KRTA HAI OR ABHIHEET BEHOSH HOTA HAI

KUCH DER BAAD JB ABHIJEET KO HOSH ATHA HAI TO HO KO KHUD KO KISI KAMRE MEIN BANDA PATA HAI

Goon : agaya tumhe hosh kb se tere hosh mein ane ka wait ho rah tha

Abhi angry : kah hun mein kah leker aiye ho mujhe

Goon : tumhe tumhari bahen se milane ho dekh neche ho ladkiya tumhe dekh ray ho na un mein se ek tumhari bahen hai ab pechan lo apni bahen ko and all goons laugh

ABHIJEET NECHE DEKHTA HAI JAH BHAIYA JI LADKIYON KI BOLI LGA RAH HAI

ABHI : nai mein apni bahen ko begne nai donga he try to free himself

IN DOWN

BHAIYA JI : lagao lagao kimat or kimat lagao in ladkiyon ki jitni kimaat lagaoge utna he km hai

Man : 10lakh

Man2 : 15lakh

Man3: 20lakh

Man 4 : 50lakh

Bhaiya ji : ye hui na baat 50lakh or koi hai jo 50lakh se uper bol ske koi nai hai tek hai 50lakh ek 50lkh do 50lakh teen.. ye lo ye ladki tumhari hui

Man : ye ladki nai hme ho ladki chaiye jo wah chup k beti hai

Bhaiya smile : ji us ki kimaat 50 lakh se upar hai agr apko ho chaiye to kimaat badana hoga

Man : kitna hai

Bhaiya : 5crore

Man : 20crore

Bhaiya shocked : beees croree

Man : han kyu km hai

Bhaiya smile : nai nai bht hai ap leja skte hai usko

Girl : nai mein nai jaongi

Bhaiya angry : A chup ekdam chup ek shabd b bola na to zuban kat longa smjhi

Girl : nai mein nai jaongyi mere abhijeet bhaiya ainge mujhe lene mein nai jaongi kise k saat mujhe yakeen hai mere bhai mujhe lene ainge

AbhijEET SHOCKED

ABHI pov : meri bahen purvi

HE TRY TO FREE HIMSELF IN THE LAST HE FREE AND BEAT ALL GOON AND HO NECHE ATHA HAI PURVI K KAREEB

ABHI teary eye : purvi meri bahen

Purvi cry : abhijeet bhaiya

Abhijeet hug his sister

SAME TIME DAYA ENTER WITH TEAM FIGHT STRT IN 15MINT ALL GOONS DOWN

Daya : nikel lejao bhaiya ji ko yan se Nikel : or sir ap.

Daya : mein atha abhijeet sir ko lekar

NIKEL BHAIYA JI LE JA RAH HOTA HAI K BHAIYA JI US KA GUN CHEN KR ABHIJEET PE GOLI CHALA THA HAI DAYA DEKH KAR ABHIJEET KO PUSH KRTA HAI OR GOLI DAYA KO LGTA HAI

End of chappy

So abhijeet ko uski bahen mil gaya ab agay kya hoga

Thank you for reading ab plz plz rvw i know tuda boring tha lkn plz rvw krna bhul na mt and sorry fr mistakes

Thank you Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hi how are sorry sorry fr late I'm bussy sorry once again

Thnx to review thnk you so much

Here is story sorry fr mistakes and short update

RECAP

ABHIJEET APNI BAHEN SE MILTA HAI BHAIYA JI US PE GOLI CHALA THA HAI LKN GOLI DAYA KO LAG THA HAI CID TEAM DAYA KO HOSPITAL LEKAR ATHA HAI

AB AGAY

IN HOSPITAL

Doctor take daya in OT and team waiting outside

Abhijeet ask acp sir

Abhi : sir ap sb yan kaise? I mean lakhno mein

Acp : ho jb tum log india ponch gay to daya ne mujhe phone kr k bathaya k tum log lakhno aiy ho purvi ko dund ne to mein team ko leker agaya or rai baat tum tk ponch ne ki to ho tumhara phone trace krte hue tum tk ponch gaya

After 30mint doctor come out of OT

Acp : dr saab kaisa hai daya

Dr smile : don't worry everything is fine goli hm ne nekal diya hai ab ho khtre se bahr hai

Acp smile : thank u dr saab thank very much

Dr smile : aree nai ye to mera farz tha

Abhi : dr saab kya hm un se mil skte hai

Dr : nai abi to ho behosh hai jise he us ko hosh aiyga ap mil lena

Abhi : jee un ko hosh kb tk aiyga

Dr : 1 ya 2 gante mein usko hosh ajayga

Dr leave frm there

Abhi : sir mere khayal se hme daya k ghar walon ko khabar kr dena chaiye

ACP SIR LOOK HIM BUT NOTHING SAY ANY WORD

abhi confused : kya hua sir ap mujhe is tra kyu dekh ray ho

Acp : ho abhijeet meine tumhe bathaya nai lkn daya ka koi nai hai

Abhijeet shocked : kyaaa

Acp : han ho bachpan mein koi usko annatashram mein chod k gaya tha

Abhi : sir to per ap ne mujhe phele kyu nai bathaya

Acp : abhijeet dekho sb se pheli baat k jb daya ne dutty join ki tb tum kisi mission mein the per us k baad tum dono purvi ko dund ne nekal gay or mujhe bathane ka moka he nai mila

SAME TIME NIKEL COME

ACP : nikel tum yan tumhe to rajo singh pass rokne ko bola tha

Nikel : han sir mein wai pe tha mein ye bathane aiya tha k rajjo singh is no more

Abhi shock : whattt

Nikel : yes sir just abi abi us ne apna dam tud diya

Abhi : or uski beti i mean tarika kah hai

Nikel : ho sir apni baap mout khabar sun kr behosh hogyi thi lkn ab ho tek hai

Abhi shock : kya kah hai ho

Nikel : rooom no. 5 main

Abhi to acp : sir mein us se mil kr atha hun

Acp nodded

Room no5 Abhijeet enter in room.

Abhi : tarika

Tarika : abhijeet tum. Tum yan apni bahen ko dund ne gay the kah bahen hai tumhari ho mil gayi kya

Abhi : han or us k saat saat bki sb ladkiya ho b azad hogay

Tarika : or bhaiya ji us ka kya hua

Abhi : han ho pakda gaya

Tarika : chalo acha hua k tumhe tumhari bahen mil gyi ab tumhari TALASH khtm hua

Abhijeet nodded

2 sec pauseed and he ask

Abhi : tarika tum tek ho na

Tarika : han kyu

Abhi : I'm sorry tarika

Tarika : sorry kyu ?

Abhi : ho abi nikel ne bathaya k thumare dad

Tarika teary : nai is mein tum kyu sorry bol ray ho

Abhi : ho meri wja se uski mout...

Tarika teary : nai abhijeet ye sb jo b hua is mein tumhari koi glti nai papa ko to uski karmu ki saza mila hai infact sorry to mujhe khaina chaiye k mere dad ki wja se tum itne saalo se apni bahen jodha hue the

Abhi : nai is mein thumari b koi glti nai infact tumhe to pta b nai tha k tumhare dad ek crimnal hai tha

Same time freddy enter in room

Freddy happly : sir daya ko hosh agaya acp sir ap ko bola rah hai

Tarika shocked : daya ko hosh agaya hai kya mtlb abhijeet kya hua daya ko

Abhi : ho mujhe bachate wqt daya ko goli lgi thi

Tarika : abhijeet to per tum ne mujhe bathaya kyu nai daya k bare mein

Abhi : ho tum phele se he itne tesion mein thi k meine nai bathaya (take pause) acha tum aram kro mein daya k pass jhta hun

In daya room Daya open eyes

Acp : kaise ho daya

Daya : mein tek hun

He try to set but acp sir stop him

Acp : nai daya lete rao abi ghao (wound)taza hai

Daya : nai sir ye to mamoli si chot hai

Abhijeet came with freddy

Abhi : han tere liye to mamoli he hogi hathi k size jo ho

All laugh Daya smile : aree nai sir mera ho mtlb nai tha

Abhi : agr ho mtlb nai tha to wai kro jo sir bol ray hain

Daya nodded in yes

Abhi : kaise ho tum

Daya : tek hun sir

Abhi : kya zarorat thi mere hisse ki goli khane ki

Daya : sir apko bachana mera farz hai ap mere senior hai

Abhi : aj agr tumhe kuch ho jata to mein khud ko maaf nai kr pa tha

Daya : aree sir ye ap kya bol ray ho

Abhi : nai daya kuch mt bolo tum pta nai kyu lkn bht dar gaya tha jb tumhe us hal mein dekha

DR CAME AND SAY

dr : ab to ho tek hai ab dar ne ki koi zarorat nai

Acp : han dr saab ho to sai hai lkn per b dar to lga he rai tha hai

Dr smile : han ye b sai hai (to daya) ab kaise ho

Daya : tek hun dr saab

Dr : koi dard to nai ho rah na

Daya : nai dr saab koi dard nai hai

Abhi pov : dard to is ko bachpan se hai jo is ne apne andar he chupaya hai

Dr : chalo acha hai lkn per b mein ek bar cheak up krta hun (to team) acp saab ap log tudi der k liye bahr wait kr

Acp : ji tek hai chalo abhijeet vise b mujhe tumse baat krna tha

Out side of daya room

Abhi : ji sir kya baat hai

Acp : abhijeet mein chata hun tum purvi ko leker mumbai jao abi

Abhi : sir abi mera mtlb abi to daya discharge b nai ho or

Acp : tum daya ki chenta mt kro mein or freddy rokte hai yai par tum log jao vise purvi ko b maa ji se milna hai na to tum log jao

Abhi : tek hai sir jisa ap tek smjho

Acp sir : good. or han ponchte he mujhe khabr krna

Abhi : ji sir

Abhiheet left there

After some hour

On the way

Abhi thinking : daya kitna dard chupaya hai usne apne andar kitna taklif sa hoga usne kaon khai skta hai k is muskurate hue chere k peche itna dard chupa hoga or tarika ho mujhe se kitna pyaar krti hai lkn meine kya kia us ka istemal kia apni bahen tk ponch ne k liye bht taklif di hai meine tarika ko shaid upar wala kbi maaf nai karega mujhe

Abhijeet cone out his thought with purvi voice

Purvi : bhaiya

Abhi smile : kya hua pari

Purvi : kah kho gay ho kb se bola rai hun ap ko or ap sunte he nai ho

Abhi : kai nai yai hun bolo kya hua

Purvi sadly : ho mein poch rai thi k maa kaisi hai meine to unko bachpan mein he dekha tha

Abhi : maa tek hai or tu sad kyu ho rai ho hm jaa ray hai na maa se milne per jee bar k dekh lena maa ko tek hai

Purvi sadly : kb ponch jainge hm maa k pass

Abhi : bht jhld hm maa k pass hunge ab chalo muskura ho purvi smile ye hui na meri pariyun wali baat hamisha isi tra muskurate rao

HOSPITAL DAYA SIDE

daya : dr saab mein kb tk ja skta hun I'm nean discharge kb milega

Dr : phelal to tumhe do din tk yai pe raina hai

Daya shout : do din

Dr : han kyu

Daya : nai nai dr saab ap aj he mere discharge paper ready kr do mein yan nai ray skta

KYU? Kyu nai ray skte ACP SIR SAID WHEN HE ENTER IN ROOM

DAYA : sir mein mujhe ho

Acp sir : kya ye ho mujhe lga rka hai

Daya : sir actaully mujhe na hospital psnd nai pta nai kyu lkn mujhe yan acha nai lgta

Acp : hospital mein raina to kisi ko psnd nai lkn jo mariz hota hai usko hospital mein raina hota hai

Daya : plz sir yan raonga to or bemhar ho jaonga

Acp : lkn daya SAME TIME ACP SIR PHONE RING HE PICK UP

ACP SIR : han abhijeet bolo

Abhi : sir ho daya kaisa hai I mean usko koi dard ya taklif to nai hai na

Acp : nai is janab ko koi taklif nai hai agr hota to hospital se bhaag ne ki baat nai krta

Abhi : kya

Acp : han bol rah hai mujhe ghar jana hai yan bai raonga

Abhi : sir ap us ko phone do mein us se baat krta hun

Acp : ye lo abhijeet se baat kro

Daya pov : mar gaya ab tu to gaya daya ye to bena baat k itna dant tha hai ab to usko moka mil gaya

Acp sir : kya hua ye lo baat kro

Daya : j... ji sir

ACP SIR GIVE HIM PHONE

End of chappy

Sorry friends I know itna acha nai lkn I'm sorry bussy tha na isliye short update de rah hun but pl OK THANK YOU BYE

HD


End file.
